Can You Keep The Nightmares Away
by darkside101
Summary: can you hold me and tell me its alright even when its not....Spashley of course but it will be awhile they brooke up for a reason spencer holds a secret in her heart will ashley be able to save her
1. The Place I Go

Sorry about not really doing a great job on the first chapter but it was a rough copy here is the real thing so sorry

I do not own anything I wish I mean like I really wish

Chapter 1: The places I go

There is this one thing… This one thing that keeps my mind in restless motion no matter what… This night mare that I have each night sleep is graced upon me. The nightmare that crawls up into my mind like millions of spiders…they consume my whole mind in fact my whole being until I feel completely numb from the pain that I am receiving…this night mare is like a bad movie that keeps playing over and over in my mind…but it skips parts like my brain knows I can't handle the whole nightmare that I can only handle parts of it…it knows I can't…I know what you are thinking by now you have to be insane or at least on meds right…really and truly I don't know about the first one but I do know I'm not on meds at least I'm not on them now…my mind settles on this event were rough hand are touching me screams that are mine are there but they can't be heard…I wake up sitting up fast making sure that the bed does not consume me…I am drenched in my own sweat that my tank top is sticking to my body….the only thing that can touch me right now… I franticly look around to make sure that I am not living my hell of a dream when I see that it is only me in the room I sigh with relief….I get my acing body out of the bed I need to get out of here now I need to go….there…I need to see….my mind bocks out what I am about to say I grab my sweat shirt and replace it with my sweat ridden tank top…. I find jeans and put them on and I grab my keys…I walk out of my room... I don't care if I am making noise I know no one will stop me… they have given up…really I have given up…. I walk out the front door and start the car and I'm out of here….I arrive at a mansion I sit in the car for a long time I can't believe that I am sitting here arguing if I should go in or not I am gripping the steering wheel that my knuckles are turning white….ugh this is so stupid…I practically push myself out of the car I walk up to the front door and walk in I have been here so many times that I know it's not locked…..it never is…I walk up the flight of stairs that I have traveled so many times…I have memorized this whole place …. I know every turn every curve…I walk to the room that I want to go to me walk right in….and there she is the one I have been looking for…. I stand there and stare at the girl who changed my life the girl I pushed away…. The girl I can't have …but want…no it is no longer a want but more a need…."ash"...I say my voice is full of nervousness and it is barely above a whisper…. But I know she can hear me….when she turns to see me…my breath is taken away….because when blue meets brown I know that all my nightmares can be taken away…


	2. can we go back in time

Okay everybody I am going to try and make this one just a little bit longer then the last one I wrote I hope you enjoy it

Chapter 2: can we go back in time

When blue meets brown….her eyes floor me to reality for a long time me and her have only been staring at each other that it. I ashleys voice breaks through the silence. "Spencer what are you doing here." Her voice is not harsh at all in fact it has more concer in it then anything. "Ash i…." I trail off my voice has no confendece at all in fact it sounds soft and un heard off. "I need to see you that all." She look at me just a little bit longer in fact her gaze is just lingering on me. I finally hear something form her to bad it's a sigh. "Spencer you know it just gets.." We both seem uncertain about eachoher. I start to turn around I cant be here now I guess. Just as I am about to make it to the door a hand stops me. A pair of lips crash into mine. I deepin the kiss I need this shoot I need her. She pulls away and were back to staring. "Spencer this just keeps getting worse and worse……I don't understand are you just playin with me or something." I stare at her I cant move at all. "No its just….its just I want to be here" Ashley shakes her head….she doesn't know why I am really here….no one knows the nightmares that haunt my mind. But this is the only place I can go to even sleep I cant go anywhere else. I kiss Ashley I can feel a tear run down her face I can feel it touch my skin. I can feel myself cryin. This is so hard on both of us we want eachother so badly but we don't belong to each other not anymore she belongs to another and I belong to someone else. I am so scared to let Ashley in because she is the only one who can heal me but she has enough to break me. Ashley takes my hand and leads me to the bed. I lay down after taking away all the un nesscery clothes. She lays down with me. She wraps her slender arms around my body my whole body tenses up. It does not go unnoticed she tightens the grip and hot air is in my ear as her voice takes over. "Its okay spence I got you no one can touch you here" I belive her my whole body relaxes and we drift to sleep. Where I know no nightmares cant touch me here…excpecally when I am here with her…

I have no dreams as im sleeping in the arms of ashley in fact it feels like the world is not there like we escaped time and nothing can touch us…..that is until reality hits me…..that reality is a phone ringing. It wakes me up from my dreamless slumber. "Spencer get that please" Ahsleys voice slurred from sleep. Right now she is not even here. I get off the bed and walk to the phone I don't even bother checking to see it was I guess I should have… "hello" I ask my voice raspy from sleep. "Ashley" a confsed voice enters in through the other end of the phone. My voice hitches I know who this is…this is her. "um…no this isnt Ashley" shit I knew I should have just stayed in the bed I look over my shoulder. Ashley is up now she can hear the panick in my voice. " who is this then" the girls voice full of anger and irritation. "…..Sp….spencer" I say in a low voice I look over my shoulder again and our eyes lock. Ashley is not going to move I know that. There is pain in her eyes I know mine are showing the same emotion too. "Well you know what" the girl is flooring me to reality "How about you tell ASHLEY THAT HER GIRLFRIEND CALLED" that's when I hear the dial tone again….i don't remember how long I stood there staring at the phone…but I felt hands take the phone away from me. She through it away… she knew who it was. " I don't wan to hear it Ashley" my voice is harsh I know it is but this hurts I mean it hurts…. "Spencer don't even start this you know I want to be with you but…" She trails off I know where this is going I know it my fault that we are still not together…I know its my fault…I see a picture on her night stand…its us…its us before my world turned to crap before I abanded her. I kiss her I need her…I need her now….. " I whisper cant we go back in time just one more time"…. She is cryin I am cryin "yes just one more time"….we kiss…


End file.
